This Nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119(a) on Patent Application No(s). 092112776 filed in TAIWAN on May 12, 2003, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a color filter, a color wheel using the color filter, and the method for making the same. In particular, the invention relates to a color wheel with a filter that does not be escaped from a carrier element of the color wheel, and the method for making the color wheel.
2. Related Art
The conventional color wheel structure is composed of a carrier and a planar color filter. When the color wheel rotates, the color filter is likely to wiggle and deviate due to the centrifugal force. In particular, when the error between the filter and the carrier is too large, it may result in damages to the filter.
To solve the above problem, an adhesive means has been proposed to combine the filter and the color wheel of the carrier in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the color wheel 100 is obtained by combining to a motor structure 10 an adhesive carrier 12, a loop-shaped planar color filter 14, and another adhesive carrier 16. The surface of the adhesive carrier 16 facing the color filter 14 has some grooves 18. The combination of the color filter 14 and the adhesive carriers 12, 16 is achieved by first putting the color filter 14 on axial protruding part (not labeled) of the central axial line 22 of the adhesive carrier 12. A hard adhesive is coated in the grooves 18. Afterwards, the color filter 14 and the adhesive carrier 16 are attached together for the hard adhesive to touch the color filter 14, cured to form an adhesive layer 20. The method thus combines and fixes the color filter 14 and the adhesive carrier 16 together.
However, in the above structure and method the color filter 14 is a planar, continuous sheet. Although an adhesive is applied between the color filter 14 and the adhesive carrier 16, the resistance of the adhesive layer 20 to the sheer force under high-speed rotations is weaker because the adhesive exists only in the grooves 18 of the adhesive carrier 16.
Simply because of the aforementioned reason, the adhesive cannot be of soft or elastic nature. Nonetheless, if the adhesive is hard it is very difficult for the adhesive to absorb vibrations generated when the color filter is rotating at high speeds. Therefore, there might be noises due to large vibrations at high speeds. Once the vibration reaches a certain extent, the color filter will break and damage.
The color wheel disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,482 has a fairly complicated structure. The adhesive agent between the carrier element and the filter is likely to overflow to the transparent zone of the filter, resulting in filter pollution. The polluted part will have a worse optical quality.